overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Loot Box
Loot Boxes are collectible items that contain a random selection of items, including alternate skins, highlight intros, emotes, voice lines, sprays, and more. Acquisition *One Loot Box is earned every time a player levels up. *During some special events and circumstances, Loot Boxes may be distributed as a gift from the Overwatch team. *One seasonal Loot Box is granted for the first-time access of the game during a seasonal event. *One Loot Box is earned for first-time wins in some Arcade modes, such as 1v1 Mystery Duel, 3v3 Elimination, or Junkenstein's Revenge. *One Loot Box is earned for a player's 3rd, 6th, and 9th win while playing Arcade game modes between two reset points. This cycle expires and refreshes every week –regardless of a player's win count– with no current way to make up for lost potential boxes. The time remaining until the next reset point is found at the top-right corner of the Arcade Menu. *Loot Boxes are also earned approximately twice per month via Endorsement Level rewards. The number of boxes a player earns increases for higher Endorsement ranks. Not all players receive their reward boxes at the same time. If the boxes are granted during a seasonal event, those boxes will contain seasonal loot (see below). *Promotions with Twitch Prime and the purchase of Lúcio-Oh’s also reward players with additional Loot Boxes. *Loot Boxes may also be purchased via microtransactions: Details Each Loot Box contains four randomly selected items that can be used to customize heroes or the player's profile. Items come in the Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary quality levels, and every Loot Box includes at least one Rare or better item. Loot Box's contents are generated when the box is earned or bought, not when it is opened.Archived data of "New Hero + Loot Box Reminder" in Overwatch forum For example, any Loot Box acquired before installing the July 19, 2016 patch will not contain any of Ana's items. The overall chances for an item to be Common, Rare, Epic and Legendary which was calculated by players based on apparent statistic are approximately 58.2%, 31.7%, 7.55% and 2.55%, respectively.PCGamesN about Loot Box probabilityJeff kaplan about the event drop rate On 23 March, 2017, Blizzard published the official probability for the Loot Box's items, which is: * A Rare item or above is included in every box. * An Epic item is included in about 18.5% of all boxes. * A Legendary item is included in about 7.5% of all boxes. *A Rare Victory Pose is included in about 23% of all boxes. *A Rare Skin is included in about 30% of all boxes. *A Rare Player Icon is included about 48% of all boxes.Chinese official site 关于《守望先锋》补给抽取概率公告 To open a Loot Box, either navigate to the main menu and click the "Loot Box" option or bring up the Escape menu and click the bright orange "Open Loot Box" button (when possessing at least one Loot Box). Players can open one Loot Box at a time, and they'll have a chance to preview or equip new items before moving on to the next Loot Box. In Overwatch (as in many games by Blizzard Entertainment), different colors are associated with different item qualities: Gray = Common, Light Blue = Rare, Pink = Epic, and Orange = Legendary. Contents Loot Box Icons.jpg|Player Icons Loot Box Poses.JPG|Victory Poses Loot Box Graffiti.jpg|Sprays Items from Loot Boxes include player icons, skins, emotes, sprays, voice lines, victory poses, and highlight intros, as well as credits that players can spend to unlock items of their choice. *'Player Icons': Used to customize the avatar of the player profile. Player Icons reference heroes, abilities, miscellaneous in-game terms, or even other Blizzard games. All Player Icons come in Rare quality. *'Skins': Skins are one of the most valuable items by far, and are generally more valuable than sprays or voice lines. They are used to change the appearance of heroes. Skins come in three qualities: Rare, Epic and Legendary. *'Emotes': Another type of valuable item. They are used to perform an action through the use of the Communication Wheel. These are only for cosmetic purposes and have no effect on gameplay. Some emotes last longer than others, some have an infinite duration, unless interrupted. All Emotes come in Epic quality, except for a select few Legendary ones. *'Sprays': Used to spray on a surface in the game. Sprays are based on heroes, maps, etc. Some sprays are not acquired through Loot Boxes, but achievements instead. All Sprays come in Common quality. *'Voice Lines': Used to speak with teammates in the voice of heroes through use of the Communication Wheel. All Voice Lines come in Common quality. *'Victory Poses': Used to customize the pose of heroes in the team's Victory photo finish. All Victory Poses come in Rare quality. *'Highlight Intros': A valuable item to obtain. They are used to customize the animated introduction at the beginning of every Play of the Game or when viewing one's Highlight. All Highlight Intros come in Epic quality. *'Credits': A pile of gold representing credits. Credits come in three qualities: Rare for , Epic for and Legendary for . There is approximately 30% chance of a Loot Box containing a credit pile. Duplicate items If a Loot Box contains an item that is already in the player's collection, the player will receive compensation in credits. Duplicate items reward one-fifth of the cost of that item. In case of duplicate Player Icons, the compensation is , as Player Icons cannot be bought and have no value. For other items, the compensation is as below: Note that, although the price for newly-introduced seasonal event items are thrice the price of normal item of the same rarity, their compensations for duplicates are still equal to normal items'. Images Loot Box Contents - PS4.jpg Loot Box Sample - PS4.jpg Loot Box Sample 1 - PS4.jpg ScreenShot_17-01-14_17-29-11-000.jpg ScreenShot_18-10-26_06-25-47-000.jpg Seasonal event Loot Boxes Loot Box]] For the seasonal events, Blizzard introduced a limited edition series of Loot Boxes. Any box earned through level up or purchase within an event's duration will become a seasonal event Loot Box instead of a normal Loot Box, and one seasonal event Loot Box will be awarded to the player upon launching the game during the event. These special Loot Boxes are guaranteed to contain at least one item from the event's item pool. All other rules of Loot Boxes (rarity chance, duplication, etc.) are still active for the seasonal event Loot Boxes. Furthermore, the probability for event items and normal items are calculated separately; therefore, the chance of encountering Epic and Legendary items are higher than in normal Boxes.Jeff Kaplan talked about event drop rate in Overwatch forum Items from the Summer Games 2016 series could only be acquired from these special Loot Boxes and could not be bought from the Hero Gallery. Starting in the Halloween Terror 2016 event, special items may be bought from the Hero Gallery at triple the price of normal items of the same rarity. Starting in the Summer Games 2017 event, special items which were available in the previous iteration of an event have their price reduced to the normal cost when the event returned. Any unopened seasonal event boxes will remain in their original form after the event; these boxes will not be removed, will not turn into normal boxes, and will remain unopened. If they are opened after the event's conclusion, they will still yield special seasonal items. Halloween Terror Loot Box.png|Halloween Terror Loot Box Winter Wonderland Loot Box.png|Winter Wonderland Loot Box Year of the Rooster Loot Box.png|Lunar New Year Loot Box Uprising Loot Box.png|Archives Loot Box Anniversary Loot Box.png|Anniversary Loot Box Special/Promotional Loot Boxes Golden Loot Box The Golden Loot Box is the first promotional Loot Box in Overwatch, first given out between 20 June to 10 August, 2017. Each Golden Loot Box is guaranteed to contain a legendary skin. It is reported that players who received duplicated Genji's Oni skin and D.Va's Officer skin were able to contact Blizzard to receive a new Loot Box. In order to obtain the Golden Loot Box, players have had to register for a Twitch Prime membership to receive one promotional code during certain select dates. The codes will expire 3 months after the generating date if they are not redeemed. Furthermore, one Battle.net account cannot redeem multiple Golden Loot Box codes.Twitch Prime Overwatch – Get A Golden Loot Box With Twitch Prime The 2018 Anniversary event gave out a Golden Lootbox, which had a guaranteed event Legendary, to every player who logged in during the event. Golden Loot Box.png|Golden Loot Box Anniversary Golden Box.png|Anniversary Other Loot Boxes On the release of Wrecking Ball, Twitch Prime users could redeem 2 Loot Boxes guaranteed to give non-duplicate cosmetics for Wrecking Ball, provided the player has enough locked cosmetics for there to not be duplicates. Wreckingball Loot Box.png|Wrecking Ball Loot Box Trivia * Before the end of beta, Loot Boxes would show the rarity of the best item in the box before opening them Rare Loot Box - PS4.jpg|Rare Epic Loot Box - PS4.jpg|Epic Legendary Loot Box - PS4.jpg|Legendary Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} References de:Lootbox pl:Skrzynki z łupami ru:Контейнеры vi:Loot Box zh:戰利品 Category:Overwatch